


A Dream come true

by Trixie8923



Category: WWE
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie8923/pseuds/Trixie8923
Summary: Your first night on Raw you interrupt Samoa Joe's match,  kissed him, and cost him the match. He decides you deserve punishment. Your starting to think he might be right. (finished)
Relationships: Samoa Joe/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.Warning this story contains smut, breath play,Punishment.bdsm and more if you dont like this kind of thing please dont read.It is finnaly finished I might change grammar and things but the main story is done.( I also will take wwe related requests u wont take everyone but will do as many as I can and apologize in advance if I dont do yours.  
18+ only  
( finished)

The main event was coming up and you were excited. It was going to be your first time on WWE raw, creative has scripted you to go out and distract Samoa Joe so King Corbin could win. 

After tonight creative was planning on making you and King Corbin a pair you as his dark queen, but all you could think of at this moment was the fact your childhood dream was coming true. The match started as you watched from backstage your heart pounding in your chest you were ready you had worked so hard, sacrificed so much just for this moment. 

When your music hit the crowd went crazy you take a deep breath and run to ringside. Joe watched confused Baron was told of this moment but Joe wasn't. Creative wanted real emotion from him his real gut reaction. He leaned over the ropes yelling at you wanting to know what you are doing at ringside. You couldn't blame him you would be doing the same thing if you were in his shoes. Creative didn't tell you exactly how to distract Joe just to do it, so without thinking you jumped on the ring apron and pulled him in for a soul-searing kiss. Your heart stopped for a moment, your body felt like it was going to melt it was the best kiss you ever had. Then Baron rolled him up for the 123 and it was over. Shaking your head you were brought back to reality. The reality that you had just kissed Somoa Joe on live tv and cost him a match you quickly hopped down walking over to Baron holding his arm up as you both backed up the ramp. Your body shivered from the angry stare Joe gave you.

The crowd was a buzz not believing what they just saw. As you made it to the back Baron looked down at you."Damn *yn*what were you thinking Joe is going to kill you for that."You lift your arms in defense, talking quickly still amped up"I wasn't thinking I just did."You sigh, "I was told to distract him and I did, I know it was stupid but it's the only thing that came to my mind".Baron burst out in laughter"Stupid! Stupid!!! doesn't even begin to describe it you kissed him on live television to co..........," he suddenly goes quiet as you feel the heat at your back gulping you slowly look up seeing Joe's angry face behind you. He suddenly leans down putting his lips to your ear. "Come to room 212 tonight at 11 pm for your punishment or I'll have to punish u a more unpleasant way some other time".He stands and walks away everyone getting out of the way of the angry submission machine. 

You whimpered as Baron looked at you concerned. Trembling from head to toe you stand frozen in place and incredibly turned on.Baron coughs " um uh *yn* are you ok I mean what did he say to u?"You look at him quickly your face turning bright red from embarrassment. You blurt out quickly " I'm fine Baron gotta go", before practically running to the woman's locker room. You are relieved that the locker room is empty as you tear in as fast as you can gathering your bag, before hurrying out to the car.You fumble with your keys before managing to get in and start it.You take a deep breath heart pounding heart racing, did you even want to do this did you want to go to his room you couldn't help but sigh of course you did.The drive to the hotel took no time neither did getting to your room.You still hadn't bathed so you jumped in showering quickly before getting out drying off wrapping your self up in a towel.You were still nervous but you had made up your mind but what to wear? After an hour of trying everything u brought with you finally you settle on a short black dress slit up to your thigh, a matching red lace bra and pantie set and a pair of black six-inch heels.You were beyond nervous but it was already 10:55 if you were going to do this u had to go now.You look at the 212 on the door before knocking. 

You hear grumbling then the door opening a shirtless Joe standing in the doorway he looks surprised then his expression darkens to lust. He steps back to let you in, you gulp but walk in any way he closes and locks the door behind you. You feel him push up behind you breath on your neck his voice low raspy with lust" wasn't sure you would show glad you did". 

He continued as he rubs up and down your hips a little" this is punishment but if you can't handle something say yellow and I'll switch to something else if you had enough can't take anymore say red I'll let you go help you dress then let you go understand?". You nod heart-pounding "yes sir".Rubbing your cheek and nipping your neck, he growls" oh the things I'm going to do to you tonight" " yn" and after if you want we will talk about that tomorrow as for tonight......STRIP!!!" 

You jump, heart-pounding Joe stares you down waiting for you to make a move a smirk on his face. You know for sure he won't wait long. You start pulling off your shirt off as fast as I can before he chuckles "slow down a little bad girl"- you nod slowing some before pulling off your pants leaving you in your bra and panties. You feel his arms wrap around you his mouth nipping at your neck goosebumps covers your body. 

You hear him against your ear "you've been bad baby girl now it's time to pay"." First, daddy's going to spank his baby girl".You can't help but moan. He pulls you to the bed and over his lap his hand rubbing over your lace-covered bottom. Joe smiled down at you " love the panties baby girl and I'll buy you more".He suddenly tears them off of u surprising you as his hand comes down on your left butt cheek hard then right over and over. By the time he gets to twenty your sobbing from the pain and pleasures, your cunt dripping. You feel lips on your butt cheeks causing you to moan loudly. You start to wiggle and Joe slaps your butt again saying rather harsh, "Don't move".He bites down on your cheeks making you moan again causing you to pant your face red. He leans up kissing you gently. It shocks you at first before you slowly return the kiss he deepens it sucking on your tongue gently. He pulls away grunting," damn girl we will definitely have to talk after this I definitely don't want this to be only one time".You blush " me neither". 

Joe grins brightly grabbing you standing with you in his arms before throwing you on the bed. He reaches under the bed pulling up restraining ropes locking the cuffs on each wrist then going to the other end of the bed cuffing your ankles in place leaving you spread-eagle and totally vulnerable. Joe reaches down and rips the bra off of u throwing it over his shoulder. He reaches down grabbing one of your breasts in each hand kneading them around. 

He pulls back smirking " ready for your next punishment if you don't chicken out of this one it will count as 3 and you will only have one left." you look extremely nervous but nods " yes sir".Jo slowly undressed he catches you staring out of the corner of his eye and smiles " like what you see?"You whine " very much sir".Joe strokes your cheek gently "your not a virgin are you?"You couldn't help but laugh "no sir I'm not". 

He nods untying your wrists and ankles. Joe climbs over you kissing your lips gently you force him to deepen the kiss. He pushes against you his dick pushing against your opening causing you to gasp " so big master".He smirks"all for you. In one thrust he was all the way inside of you causing you to gasp and your body to stiffen. He stills waiting for you to adjust kissing your neck and face. Joe moans out " your so tight around me baby if I didn't know any better I would think you lied and you were a virgin but I know you wouldn't lie to me, would you? You" shake your head, "Never daddy never."Joe starts thrusting in and out of you as hard as he can arms beside your head the pace makes you cry out and scream the pleasure too great. He grunts keeping up the pace before wrapping a hand around your neck restricting the oxygen flow the pleasure grows as your body grows numb just before your about to drift off he pulls his hand away thrusting into you hard one last time cumming in you it causes you to fall over the edge orgasming harder than you ever had before. He pulls out as you pass out him kissing you gently the last thing in your mind. 

The next morning you wake up sore but so happy and content the light blinds you for a moment. When you can see you see Joe's arms around you holding you tight and that he had cleaned you up. He opened his eyes smiling" morning baby how's the neck?".You blush " Morning Joe" coughing slightly, sore but I'm ok. He nodded and handed you a bottle of water from the nightstand"sip it will help".You took it and started to sip at the water.He suddenly smirked, "baby why do you look so nervous?". You gulp " well I have one punishment left". He nods" I already took care of it I called Triple H last night." Got your storyline changed around since you kissed me last night we are going to say one kiss from me changed your life so you are going to turn on Corbin and join me instead what do you think about that baby".She grinned curling against him " I think it's a dream come true.


End file.
